The Prophet Candy
by ProphetCandy
Summary: Following Sindie's epic story "The Moment It Began", Severus and Lily are excited when Evan goes off to Hogwarts with Harry. But when a drunken James brings up Harry's knowledge of a ghost story called "The Prophet Candy", Sirius and Severus are forced to reveal a secret that lasted almost 20 years. It's up to the old Order to save Hogwarts from being terrorized.
1. Chapter 1: Old Friends

Author's Note: This story takes place after (spoilers ahead) the events of Sindie's popular story "The Moment It Began" where it shows Snape reliving his life without ending his friendship for Lily. But don't worry; it's not too hard to follow.

Chapter 1:

Severus Snape stood on Platform 9 3/4 with excitement and fear, for this was his son's first time at Hogwarts. Constantly bombarded with memories from his previous life, he thought back to the time Lily Evans boarded the train with him on their first adventure. She was in tears because of her sister Petunia's jealous reaction to her sister going to Hogwarts and leaving her behind. A premature fire twitched in Severus' right eye.

"Sev, are you okay sweetheart?" Lily asked.

Severus inhaled deeply and looked into his wife's beautiful green eyes. "Everything's fine. Just reminds me of when we were at Hogwarts." He remembered the time were Lily got her robes stuck in the train compartment door, and she panicked like a rabbit in hunting season.

"You and your memories." She giggled. Although it took time to adjust to Snape's previous life and the events he had suffered, Lily saw him the same way. She loved him.

Walking away with Lily, Severus felt a tap on the back of his shoulder. Seeing that it was James Potter, his old feelings almost slipped out in an irrational burst. "James, what do you want?" James took a step back.

"Easy. Seeing as its Mary's birthday in two weeks, I wanted to ask you two to come along to the Hog's Head's old meeting place for the Order." Severus nodded, but Lily was more enthusiastic.

"Of course we would, James. Seems like ages since we were together as friends." Severus let out a sardonic chuckle. _Seeing them in Diagon Alley two weeks before the school year started was pretty recent, _he thought. Noticing his attitude, James shot him a look.

"Look, Severus. I know you and me have a complicated history. But I'd like to think that since we found good families, we fought in the Order, and now are kids are friends that we shouldn't treat each other like enemies anymore." To Snape's surprise, James hadn't said something so kind-hearted since Eileen Snape had passed away.

X

As Severus and Lily returned to their newly refurbished house near Spinner's End, but in a cleaner area, Lily had some mixed feelings about the conversation with James.

In a calm and non-argumentative voice, Lily asked "Sev, it's been 16 years since James bullied you at Hogwarts. Don't you think you should've buried the hatchet by now?" Snape sighed. He knew this would come. "You had a chance to relive your life and become a better person… was all of that wasted?" Snape was infuriated.

"Lily, I can't believe you'd assume that. You know why I chose to go back, you saw it yourself. The only reason I put up with James or any of them was because I couldn't lose you. Not again." Lily sobbed slightly as she felt awful for stirring things again.

"I'm sorry, I know you did the right thing and I'm just here worrying about James Potter. I still can't believe I married him." Snape laughed innocently. _Neither can I, _he thought.

Severus sat with Lily, and started to talk about other things. Bringing up James wasn't something he liked to do, but it had gotten a lot easier.

"A year into James' relationship with Mary, and I still wondered if he fancied you." Lily was surprised. She knew Severus to be the slightest bit jealous, but she never expected him to admit that. "It wouldn't be impossible… he never called you a you-know-what." Lily was relieved. The topic of Severus calling him that awful word was never spoken of. They both knew that if it could break up a friendship, it would have horrible effects on a family.

Lily stood up and took out her wand. Pulling out a folding table and a letter-writing kit, she prepared to make his son embarrassed one day into his days at Hogwarts. Due to her silence on the matter, Severus was concerned.

"I'm sorry; I know we're not supposed to talk about it. It's been a long time since I was with those awful people with those… awful beliefs." Thinking about it made him stutter and well up.

"Sev, you're going to drive yourself –" Severus interjected. "-crazy with those memories. I know, it's what you've always said. And every time you say it, I love you a little bit more." Trying not to sound too emotional, he stood up and did the obvious observational thing all husbands do. "Writing a letter to Evan? Already?"

"I know it sounds like I worry, but I just hope he doesn't fall into the wrong crowd. I mean, he's got Harry, but…" Snape knew just what she meant by that. Saying nothing, he brewed a warm Irish tea for Lily, her favourite. Personally, Severus couldn't bear the taste of sweet tea, but he never thought of himself when making it. As he leant down to put the tea on the coaster, Lily reached out and kissed him gently on the neck.

"You still love me, Sev?" Lily asked, already knowing the answer.

"Always" he responded.

X

Arriving after enjoying two weeks of alone time, Severus and Lily arrived at the Hog's Head, and quickly traversed to the basement. Walking into the room, they were met with the likes of James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and their respective partners. Remus was with a girl who neither Lily nor Severus knew, but had short purple hair. _Must be a phase, _Severus thought. Dumbledore arrived much later after a long day of Quidditch oversights. Frank and Alice were the first ones there, but Frank was off shortly on Auror business. Molly couldn't make it, but she did send them a letter telling them about her trip to Rome with Bill.

"Here are the Half-Blood Gits then!" jokily exclaimed Sirius Black, who had a few extra whiskeys while Petunia was working. For once, Lily laughed at one of Sirius insults, but was given a cold look by Severus.

After an hour and a half of drinking and talking about their children like a bunch of therapy patients, Lily was finally drunk enough to the point where she entered her "Luna Lovegood phase" as Severus jokingly named it. With some-what slurred speech, she rose to the ground and held her empty glass upside down.

"H-here's to 3 more months without our little house-elves!" Severus felt embarrassed, as although the old Order found drunken Lily interesting and humourous, he knew he'd be holding her hair back later on that night.

"More like goblins, if you ask me!" again joked Sirius, who was met with annoyance from Alice and Mary.

"So, here's the big question of the night. Now, being honest, how many letters have we wrote our kids in the past two weeks?" the entire room were silent until an outburst of laughter commenced. Even Albus chuckled, having a few fire whiskeys himself. Lily rose her hand about half way, and made an excuse that she forgot to buy ink. Even Severus and James commenced in a whole-hearted laugh, knowing that Lily was all too lazy to get ink the previous two weeks.

James, enjoying the conversation, slipped two words into it without even thinking about it. "Prophet Candy." The room was confused. What the hell was he talking about? "Harry sent us a letter the other day, and I'm pretty proud of him. He's already gotten into one of those haunted house stories we used to tell in our day. 'Prophet Candy', though. Can't say I remember that one." Lily and Remus engaged in a memory about Lupin reading a book of vampire stories and being obsessed for weeks.

Severus and Sirius shared a worried look. They had both heard the name 'Prophet Candy' before. And it was a secret they kept throughout their hatred for 20 years.

Author's Note:

This was my first chapter on the continuation of Snape's life with Lily. Hope you guys enjoy it!__


	2. Chapter 2: Doubts

Author's Note: Special thanks to Sindie who had a look at my first chapter. Hope you guys enjoy this next one!

Chapter 2:

Late into the night of Mary's birthday party, the old Order reunion had calmed down. The softer drinkers (Dumbledore, Lily and Remus) had fallen asleep, leaving the men to engage in barely conversation. As Sirius made eye contact with Severus, Lily was carefully laid down on his seat ensuring her comfort.

The two old-enemies left the pub in the middle of the night. Both wizards stood awkwardly outside without making any conversation for minutes.

"So… Prophet Candy. It's been a while since that night." Awkwardly said Sirius Black. Severus merely glanced at him for a second and sighed.

"Trust our children to get involved in such hijinks so early on." Snape joked. Putting a positive spin on a haunting memory was probably the best thing they could do. Sirius was worried.

"Have you told Lily about that night?" Severus glanced at Sirius in a way that assured he didn't. "I tried bringing it up to Petunia but she didn't even believe in Muggle ghost-stories."

Severus turned to his once-enemy and patted him on the shoulder. "Come on, Black. We both know our kids are a lot less emotionally unstable than we were. I've never told Lily or Evan about that night, and I think we should probably let the broom fly." Sirius laughed at this old Gryffindor expression. To "let the broom fly" would be, typically, to accept defeat or misfortune and attempt to move on. James once slapped Sirius for suggesting this when Lily went out with Severus.

X

As the party was over, the next day came into full effect. A noisy Muggle alarm clock erupted in the house, causing both Severus and Lily to groan and awake early. A hung-over Lily drooped out of bed towards the bathroom, where she held her perfect, as Severus said, head over the sink. Severus felt like a Cruciatus curse had been forced into his throat.

"Sev?" uttered Lily in an angelic voice.

"Yes, Lily?"

"Can you hold my hair back, I think I'm going to be sick." Continued the now vomiting Lily.

After an hour of sitting in bed drinking alchemic remedies, Severus began to get dressed for his job. The fact that Lily was out of a job for several weeks due to Ministry inspections was a pain to Severus, but a blessing to Lily. Every day when Severus got home from St. Mungo's, Lily would give him a lecture about cleaning out vials and not just ushering dust with charms into the corners. Severus was just about to leave the house, when the unexpected happened.

"Hey Sev… do you ever think about having another baby?" Lily asked, with a trace of guilt in her speech.

Severus looked back, and wondered. "I… don't know. Do you?" he asked with hope for a simple answer.

"I don't know either. It's just that, now Evan's gone off to Hogwarts, I'm wondering if we'll just become an old-married couple instantly." Lily worried. She loved Severus and would never dream of a different life, but Raising Evan for 11 years was a challenge and an adventure. Now it seemed to be the end of their triumphs. And the start of owl letter's home about pranks gone wrong with Harry Potter.

Severus returned to the bedside, and kissed Lily deeply on the forehead. "I don't care if we had one child, ten children, or no children at all. I want to spend the rest of my life loving you, Lily. If you really want another baby, then I will support you. We fought valiantly for a world where children could grow without being afraid of the dark future ahead of them. All I can say is, I will honour any wish you make." Lily blinked. She held Sev's neck close, and smooched him on the lips. She couldn't have a more perfect husband.

As Severus finally left for work, he considered something. "Lily?" he asked patiently.

"Yes?"

He paused. "What do you think of Prophet Candy?" and the next adventure of their life unknowingly began.

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the next segment. Sorry it's short, I just wanted to get this bit over and done with so I didn't forget anything. Next chapter we will see some interaction at Hogwarts with Evan and Harry.


	3. Chapter 3: Absences

16th October 1991

Gryffindor common room became quiet on Wednesday. It was probably due to the fact that the Quidditch team practiced on Wednesdays, and most non-players hanged around the pitch for social communion.

Evan Snape much rather preferred the quiet, yet Harry Potter was not one to dwell in such an area.

"Will you just open it already?" Impatiently asked Harry. Evan had received an owl from his father, and he was afraid to open it.

He nervously chuckled. "But what if it's about that prank you- we pulled on those Ravenclaw girls? You said your dad was fuming." Harry looked apologetic, but quickly reversed to his usual cocky self.

"Trust me, you've got to open it. What if it's a Pureblood family heir thing? You might get into some money like my dad did." Harry was enthusiastic, but Evan looked pale at the thought. He hadn't been in any possession of large amounts of money before.

Closing his eyes and hoping for the best, he ripped the envelope open, and a letter fell to the ground. Picking it up, Evan slowly realized why this owl was sent so late at night.

_Dear Evan._

_Whilst your mother and I are so proud you've got a good friend in Harry, we're worried you might have stumbled onto something._

_You may have heard the name "Prophet Candy" in your hijinks with Potter, but I'm going to explain what the Prophet Candy really is._

_In 1809 at Hogwarts, a young man named Nigel Malum became fluent in Potions and Transfiguration, and mastered the Muggle art of creating sweets._

_These sweets were imbued with enchantments that could make someone fall in love, or feel hatred without even knowing how._

_In his later years at Hogwarts, he met a girl called Sinestra. Falling deeply in love, he sent a piece of candy without any enchantment every day to test their love._

_But soon after, he discovered that the girl had been collecting gifts from many boys in Nigel's year. This made him mad._

_Taking on the alter-ego of Prophet Candy, he set out to kill each wizard giving gifts to Sinestra out of pure envy._

_His sweets were untraceable, and he got away with all the murders. His later fate is unknown._

_I know this may be upsetting to hear, but be safe. Don't let a story so grim as this determine __**your**__ fate._

_Love, Father._

Harry, desperately trying to read the letter. Threw his arms in impatience. "What does it say? Come on, show me!" But Evan put his letter into his robes, and marched off.

At Grimmauld Place, Petunia Black, a tired woman, walked into the Pureblood house. Ignoring the bout of "muggle filth" and "scum" from some of the paintings, she walked happily into the sitting room.

"Another woman at work asked what my husband did for a job today... I just told her you were a scientist." She laughed and kissed her husband on the cheek.

Petunia worked at a Muggle job, not being a witch, in an office. Sirius, however, worked at the Ministry of Magic in the Department of Security (something that still made Severus laugh at due to irony).

"So, where are my little honey-munchkins?" Petunia proudly said as she searched for her children.

Sirius suddenly remembered. "Oh, right, your sister's watching them... because you were at work."

Petunia sighed. She loved her children, but she wanted to make the most of her time with them, as they'd be off to Hogwarts in a matter of years. She had learned to love the Wizarding World, but a part of her always hoped she had a child who wasn't going to cast spells on her.

"How was work?" Sirius yelled through the house.

Petunia sighed. "It was fine. I'm just worried about Torsten and Alexandria, that's all." Sirius hugged her. She had worried about this a few times before.

Severus, a thiry-one year old man, set next to Alexandria, a shy six year old girl. Not having much to talk about, they both sat and gazed at the Muggle TV. Lily and Petunia, both coming from a Muggle family, had grown up watching television, and encouraged their respective families to do the same.

"So, do you like... this program, Alexandria?" A moment of silence passed, and the young girl looked up at Snape and whispered.

"I like... Tintin!" Saying the name in excitement, she burst out in giggles. Severus smiled. For Petunia's child, she was a lot of fun without saying much already. _Sirius must be some sort of genetic miracle, _he thought.

Lily walked through the room, picking up odds and ends and using her wand to clean up. She teased Severus about watching Muggle television, but he didn't see anything to it.

"So, Alexandria, how's your mum and dad?" She said this only to enthuse the girl, as she talked constantly to Petunia over the phone.

Almost staying silent, she responded. "Fine. Daddy is working late at night, and Mummy is the opposite." Lily sympathetically beamed, and gave Alexandria a quick cuddle.

"Tell your mummy and daddy that we can baby-sit anytime." Smiling at Alexandria, she left the room. Severus frowned. He knew Lily was thinking about babies and children, but he didn't think it would last this long.

He walked into the kitchen, catching Lily admiring one of Torsten's toys. He chuckled. "Lily, do you think it's possible you want another child?"

Lily initially refused the idea, but eventually she came to terms with it. "Is it bad? I love Evan, but I feel incomplete." He wrapped his arms around her.

"I felt incomplete for seventeen years, Lily." She rolled her eyes, but quickly pulled into his embrace. As long as they had each other, things would never be incomplete.

Author's Note: Hey guys, sorry for the delay; I've been writing my Pettigrew story and I got caught up. Anyway, the Prophet Candy has been introduced, Lily is still mad about babies, and Sirius is taking things better than expected.


	4. Chapter 4: What Really Matters

Author's Note: This is probably the first chapter that I used Lily Snape instead of Lily Evans. Whoops.

24th October 1991

Albus Dumbledore sat neatly on his upholstery chair in his office. In front of him, a letter, ink still wet to the touch. Taking out his wand, he gently flicked it, causing the letter to shake itself dry like a puppy and fold itself.

Again, with the flick of his wand, a high pitched whistle flew out of it like a Golden Snitch. Within moments, Albus heard the whooshing and flapping of an owl arriving, and perching on his desk.

"Good boy." He stroked the side of the owl's head with his forefinger. This time holding the letter, he gave the owl the piece of parchment he should have sent months ago. The letter he had been anxious to send was to his brother, Aberforth.

Weeks ago, at Mary Macdonald's birthday party, Albus and Lily engaged in conversation about Aberforth, and how the last time they spoke was when Severus was attacked by Slytherins years ago.

Tapping his wand gently on the owl's claws, it flew off without a moment of hesitation. Albus instantly regretted it, but it was best to open the dialogue between brothers. Grindelwald and Voldemort were both defeated. There was no reason to fight anymore.

Full of regret for the past years not spoken of, he slouched in his chair, face in hand. Not shifting from his pose, Albus took out the Deluminator from his right pocket and felt the lights flicker out.

"I hope I've done it right this time, Ari." Speaking to his deceased sister, Albus finally went silent.

28th October 1991

The Gryffindor common room housed many students, some in preparation for Halloween. Evan Snape sat in a corner, eager to avoid groups of older year students. Harry Potter walked in and placed his Charms essay on the table in relief.

"I did it. Took me an have been quicker but some girl called Hermione accused me of taking her seat." Harry complained. Evan laughed as Harry was finally tired out. "What're you doing?" He pointed to the array of books spread out on the table.

"Just... looking up something my dad told me about." Evan, not quick to tell Harry what he was researching, avoided the enthusiasm of Harry.

He sat closer to Evan and read through the notes on his piece of parchment. "_Prophet Candy_? I swear I've heard that name before."

Evan flicked through the large brown book. "You have. Remember that night in the dormitory with Blake? He had that book of ghost stories his older brother gave him. Anyway, my dad told me all about it. Apparently nobody knows what happened to him. The Prophet Candy, that is."

Harry sighed. "You need to get out more. The last Quidditch match you were up to your eyes in text books." Evan remembered that day.

"How is Quidditch, by the way?" Evan inquired as Harry took out the Golden Snitch his dad gave him.

Harry, now slinking back into his chair, spoke no longer quietly. "It's pretty good. Training on Wednesdays and Sundays is hell, but it's going to be worth it when I become the captain in a few years." His confidence was a key part of his personality, something he almost directly inherited from his father. "The next match is in the first week of November. But for _some _reason, we're not training until the 5th. Oliver Wood confuses me sometimes."

Evan laughed, but in reality he had no idea who Oliver Wood was. His father knew all too well the students of Hogwarts within his years, but that was something he wouldn't reveal for years. Not till the moment it began.

31st October 1991

The events of this night differed from the night when the troll got into the castle.

For one thing, both Voldemort and his curse on the Defence Against the Dark Arts post were gone. This meant no Professor Quirrell, no troll, and no battle in the girl's bathroom. Instead commenced a peaceful night in the castle. For some.

"Evan, there's nothing here." Harry complained as the troublesome-two wandered through the restricted section.

Evan, carefully avoiding the lanterns on the desks, tiptoed towards the fourth bookcase from the left. "Shhhhh. Someone might hear us. I just need to find _A History of Dark Wizards_. Apparently it's around here somewhere..." Evan was distracted, causing him to walk right into the desk. The lantern rattled and almost fell over, but Harry was quick to freeze it in place. "Thanks."

Harry, careless of the quiet atmosphere that surrounded the two of them, spoke up. "Why do we even need this book anyway?" Evan shushed him almost immediately.

"Because there's something hidden about this Prophet Candy story. Every professor I've asked just tells me the same thing... It's really annoying, but-" He was interrupted by Harry this time. Annoyed, he turn around to continue his search.

"W-what is that thing?" Harry's voice squeaked as he stood frozen in front of the thing that lurked in front of him. "Please..." He begged. Evan fell to the ground without any physical contact. Harry tried to help Evan, but inevitably fell as well. His eyelids soon closed as the last thing he saw was the darkening shadow that lurked over him. _This is it..._

* * *

><p>The hospital wing door flew open on the night of Halloween. Four wizards and witches ran through the corridor. Madam Pomfrey made no hesitation in opening the curtains of the beds that contained Evan Snape and Harry Potter.<p>

Lily Snape fell to her knees at the sight of Evan unconscious. Tears flooding her face, she sobbed deeply into Evan's hair. "My little Evan..."

Severus, also with tears in his eyes, kneeled down and held Evan's hand in his own.

James and Mary reacted in almost the same way when they saw Harry. James looked up to Severus and then to Madam Pomfrey. "Who did this?" Silence merely answered his question. "WHO DID THIS?!"

Madam Pomfrey comforted the parent in distress. "I don't know, but Albus Dumbledore will be here any minute now." Patting James' back, he only grew angrier.

"No! That's not good enough. I want the little bastards who did this here now." Severus put his hand on James' shoulder.

"James, calm down. It's going to be alright." James was still infuriated.

Punching the curtain frame, he went silent. After his bout of yelling, James slinked back into a chair next to Harry and sobbed with his head in his knees and hands behind his neck.

Dumbledore soon arrived solemnly in the hospital ward. Strangely enough, the most angry person in the room was Lily. "You got here in good time, then? How did this happen?" She screamed at Dumbledore, whose emotion did not change.

"Mrs. Snape, I must ask you kindly to remain calm."

Severus stood up from his chair, now angry. "Remain calm? Our son could have been killed and you're telling us to remain calm? You, Albus Dumbledore, really can underthink things, can't you?" Albus, now angry himself, strode towards Evan Snape. Uncurling his hand, he found a piece of scribbled parchment.

"Well, I'll be..." Albus' words trailing off only annoyed Severus and Lily who got madder.

"What?" Shouted Severus.

Dumbledore turned to them and his tone now dark, spoke low. "Does the name Nigel Malum ring a bell to either of you?"

Severus gulped and gripped Lily's hand tight. He knew just what Evan was doing. He knew just why Evan did it. He knew just who attacked Evan.

The door once again slammed harshly open. Minerva McGonagall ran in, fear trickled in her eyes. "Heh-Headmaster Dumbledore... there's been... a..." Her words were shorted out by her breathing.

"What is it?" Albus said.

"Blake Holloway has been... killed, Albus." Her words frightened everyone in the room. Dumbledore's jaw dropped like a bowling ball.

Steadying himself, he announced to the staff and parents present. "I'm afraid this may be the end of our peace."

James, now stood up, questioned his remark. "What do you mean, Albus?"

Severus turned to look at James. "He means there's a war coming."

14th March 1974

Severus Snape was hit by a flying paper airplane casted by Sirius Black. Swatting it from the air, he slammed his book onto the desk.

"I'm not saying the story is true, Mr. Snape, I'm just wondering why you object to it so dearly." Filius Flitwick inquired.

Severus sighed, and rose higher than the Charms professor by inches. "Mainly because some dunderheads, like Sirius Black, believe this nonsense and it's immoral to let the morons continue to believe in it."

Sirius' face turned to an angry growl. "Well let's hope the _Prophet Candy_ has his eyes on you, _Snivellus._" The Gryffindors, with exception of Lily and Remus, laughed heartily.

Filius Flitwick silenced the laughter with a charm that literally zipped their mouths shut. "Now that is quite enough! Mr. Snape and Mr. Black, I will speak to you both after class." He flicked his wand once more, undoing the charm.

Lily leaned over to Severus Snape and whispered into his ear. "I know you don't believe in that stuff, but insulting Sirius is only going to make him more angry at you." Severus scoffed.

"Maybe the _Prophet Candy _will compete with him to make my life a misery." Severus laughed at his own comment.

Lily sighed. _I'm only trying to help you, Sev._

After class ended, Filius spoke to the troublesome teenagers that made his lessons terror, in an aspect. "I don't know what to do with you two. Every lesson it's a ghost story, or a Quidditch match, but you just seem to bicker and bicker like an old married couple."

Severus scowled at Sirius, and folded his arms in protest.

"On Saturday night, you shall come to the Viaduct Courtyard and fix the broken fountain." Professor Flitwick said.

Severus looked confused. "But sir, the fountain isn't broken."  
>The professor laughed. "I know. But it will be. And you two must work together to fix it."<p>

Sirius groaned. _Working with Snivellus. That sounds like torture._

**Little did Sirius know he'd be working with Severus to protect the one thing that matters to him the most.**


	5. Chapter 5: Magic or Myth

Author's Note: There is a lot of timeframe jumping at the start, but it doesn't go into the default universe timeline. Sorry it took so long to publish.

16th March _1974_

Complete silence. When you put two enemies together, you're bound to get something like that.

"I can't believe you got me into this, _Snivellus_." Sirius mocked Severus. The task of repairing the entrance doors was near impossible.

Severus sighed. "Without your bastard friends around, you do little damage. Looks like the Pureblood Gryffindor isn't as strong as one would think."

Black pointed his wand at Snape. "You know nothing about me, you Death Eater." Severus did not move a muscle. "I am nothing like my family."

As Sirius released his targeting on Severus, the latter let out a sinister laugh. "No, you're right." Sirius stopped in his place. "Your family knows it, that's why they despise you so much." Sirius stayed silent. "Do you honestly think they love you anymore? You're a blood traitor to them. And you're not much good on the rest of us." Sirius ran towards Severus and pushed him with all of his might into the door.

"You can talk about love, you bastard! Following Lily Evans around like she might feel the same way about you, but she doesn't, Severus. You're a greasy-haired git who could never get a girl like-" His bout of anger was interrupted by a tall shadowy figure. "I knew you were a Death Eater, but what in Merlin's name is that?" He pointed to the unknown entity. Severus fell to the ground quicker than a bludger on training day. Sirius, realizing this could be the end, ran for his life.

Severus looked up at the fearful Gryffindor running from the fight. "COWARD!" Snape yelled. Then he fell to darkness.

5th November _1991_

It took several days to recover from the injuries they had sustained, but Evan and Harry soon awoke from their comatose sleep. Lily Snape hadn't moved an inch in days, always at Evan's side. As soon as he came out of it, Lily squeezed her son so tight he almost suffocated.

Severus Snape was on personal business, requesting to see the files of Nigel Malum from the Ministry, but was greeted with anything but approval. Apparently the case of Nigel Malum was closed and set in stone. The events that happened at Hogwarts within the past week were coincidences. Even though Severus Snape had defeated the Dark Lord and received the Order of Merlin, First Class, his attempts to circumvent the Ministry's strong defences were useless.

James Potter, now calmed from the night of Halloween, had sent Harry many recovery gifts. His guilt for letting Harry be harmed had driven him mad over the past few days. Abusing his inheritance, he sent Harry a whole crate full of sweets.

Sirius Black had only just received a letter from Severus. The details were fuzzy, but the message was clear. _It is as we feared. The Prophet is back. Take Petunia, Torsten and Alexandria and go. Protect them._

Albus Dumbledore, also on the receiving end of letters, had finally heard from Aberforth. Agreeing to make an effort to talk to each other, they arranged a meeting in the Hog's Head pub. Both brothers were anxious for the reunion.

Overall, this mystery would plague the good spirits of the Wizarding World that no longer contained Tom Riddle Jr.

17th March _1974_

Severus lay in his bed. Fully asleep, he was unaware of the world around him. People had barely noticed he was ill, let alone in a comatose state. One person, however, came as soon as she heard the news.

Lily Evans dropped her books onto the hospital wing floor, and ran to the side of Severus. "Sev... no, no, please. Please, don't do this. Don't take him from me. Let it be me instead." Lily did not resist her emotions, and sobbed with her head on Severus' shoulder very similarly to the way she did with Evan.

"Sev... why did you have to go along with those Dark wizards? It's killing you, Sev!" Falling to her knees, she buried her head in her hands.

She wiped her tears with her Gryffindor robe sleeves. "Sev... I don't know if you can hear me, but maybe it's best if you don't." She laughed as she almost regretted saying the one thing she had wanted to say for a while. "I love you, Sev." Her face lighted up as she admitted it. "I don't know if it means I want to start a family with you, or if I want to watch a Quidditch match with you for eternity... but I love you, Sev." She leaned over and kissed Severus on the cheek. "If I woke up tomorrow and you were gone... " Her eyes began to water again. "I don't know what I'd do."

She held his hand tightly. "But if you ever get involved with Dark magic again, I..." Her emotion dropped. "I can't continue this friendship. Not if you can't see what's good and what's bad." She stood up and left without another word.

Surely enough, as soon as the hospital wing doors closed shut, Severus Snape felt the powers of love give him another chance. He rose from his bed, and immediately touched his cheek with his hand.

14th November _1991_

The ring of butterbeer moisture revealed itself as Albus lifted his mug to his beard. Silence, once again, took the room hostage. Aberforth glanced awkwardly at Albus, and peered into the bottom of his mug. Albus was the first to interject.

"Aberforth." His brother's eyes shot up as his name was spoken. "It is obvious there is tension between us. But we owe it to ourselves to avoid forgetting what our family was once was. We owe it to her."

His brother's usual response to Albus' wisdom ensued. "You don't think I've been wanting to make amends for years, Albus?" The headmaster looked down in guilt. "After you defeated him... after you defeated Gellert, you could have easily contacted me then..." Albus' expression changed to a confused look. "But why now?"

The headmaster rubbed his hands over his beard and blinked widely. "I assume you remember the night Severus Snape was openly attacked with a Cruciatus curse."

Aberforth recognized this turn of events. "So it is the red-haired lass?" Albus nodded. "Mr. Snape should consider himself lucky to be in the presence of such a wise girl."

Albus laughed, thinking about Severus' complicated relationship and alternate past. "You can't imagine."

The two shared a laugh and momentarily forgot about the tension. Aberforth sighed and folded his arms onto the table. "Albus, you're not wrong. I know Ariana was a burden on you, but we can't blame ourselves."

A small owl screeched on the window-sill, and Aberforth was quick to fetch the letter in it's beak.

Albus rested his jaw on his palm. "Expecting news?"

The younger brother was quick to disprove this theory. "No, no... I was hoping to surprise. I heard about the incidents at Hogwarts and I looked into this wizard... his name is Dean Crypthop and he supposedly met Nigel Malum in his younger years."

The headmaster leaned forward on his chair and spoke quietly. "I trust you take this matter as seriously as it should be, Aberforth."

His brother sighed. "An entire Wizarding War goes by, and you're still the paranoid older brother." Aberforth laughed, but Albus remained silent. "Dean Crypthop is an author, he's written a few books on Muggle studies, one or two used in your school... supposedly he came to Nigel for information on Muggle confectionery... sweets, candy, baked-goods, you know."

December 1991

Despite the Ministry's ignorance of the incidents at Hogwarts, Aurors were stationed all over Hogwarts. Students were required to move in large groups in the corridor escorted by staff and Aurors. All students were required to be in either classroom, Great Hall, or common room throughout the day.

The cover for the crimes at Hogwarts was allegedly a Death Eater who was never imprisoned after the war. Antonin Dolohov had been in hiding since

Lord Voldemort was defeated.

Those in knowledge of Prophet Candy were angry at the Ministry's ignorance. But it wasn't easy to convince the Ministry of Magic that a ghost story was the culprit of a murder.

Severus Snape sat in the Hog's Head with Sirius Black. Their meetings became more frequent.

"So the Minister refuses to listen to the evidence? Just shows how corrupt some people can really be." Sirius exclaimed. Resting his forehead in his palm, he sighed.

"It's not like we have a choice anymore, Black." Sirius looked up at Severus. "We have to tell the others about the Prophet." Severus said in hushed tones. "If more people speak his name, then he can only attack more people. Which makes him weaker."

Sirius blinked widely. "I hope you're right. Because if not, we're putting more lives on the line that we can save."

Just at that moment of agreement, the door of the pub blew open with a harsh winter backlash. In came an old man, looking no younger than ninety.

"I'm looking for Aberforth Dumbledore." Said Dean Crypthop.

**To be continued.**


	6. Chapter 6: Waiting for War

**Author's Note:** I know I'm posting chapters at weird intervals, but I'm trying to build up to a certain part in the story where I've got it all planned out. If you don't love this chapter as much, don't worry: it will get better. Just stick with it and it'll hopefully be worth it.

In the Hog's Head

"Aberforth Dumbledore? Is he here?" The old man questioned. Soon after silence, he was greeted by Sirius who reluctantly explained to him.

"Aberforth's probably in the basement, mate. Hi, I'm Sirius Black." He shook Dean's hand who was hesitant at first but eventually gave in.

Severus glanced at the introduction. "Here he goes again..." He muttered to himself.

Sirius folded his arms. "So, any particular reason you wish to see Aberforth?" He asked.

Dean took out pieces of parchment bundled together messily and explained. "It's about someone he's been looking for. I may be able to help him and his brother. Do you know Albus Dumbledore?"

It was Severus who now stood up and answered the question. "More than one would think." He shook Dean's hand. "I'm Severus Snape. And this is my..." He paused before realizing Sirius Black was his friend. "..friend, Sirius."

The old man let out a hearty laugh. "Dean!" Exclaimed the laughing man Aberforth. "I didn't think you'd get here so soon." They shook hands and walked into Aberforth's backroom.

Aberforth offered a small wooden chair to Dean, who narrowly declined it. "I'm looking for everything you know on Nigel Malum." Dean looked up confused. "Albus Dumbledore, my brother, he's... a headmaster, would love to know the information for his school." Aberforth lied, knowing he couldn't reveal his true intentions.

Dean slouched against the wall and rubbed his forehead. "Nigel Malum..." He paused. "Nigel Malum was not evil, he was..." The pauses became less frequent but all the more daunting. "He was revolutionary. The things he could do with Muggle artifice seemed a miracle at the time." He sat down, hoping his next sentence would be easier. "And when he killed Sinestra... that's when nobody looked at him like a revolution anymore." Aberforth's expression changed. "That was the closest we ever got to having true peace between worlds... but Nigel wasn't ready himself. He was blinded by love, and that's what jump-started his descent into darkness..." Dean looked down at his feet blankly. "There's more I could go into detail about, but..."

Aberforth interrupted him. "No, that's all I needed. With the help of people like you, we can stop- stop the bad education that's been plaguing our young generation." It wasn't a good lie, but it kept Dean at bay.

The old man laughed. He made his way towards the door.

Before Dean could leave, Aberforth held him back with his hand. "I trust you keep this to yourself, Dean. There are some people out there who would kill for this information".

Crypthop laughed and shook his head. "Not after Voldemort fell, mate."

At the Ministry of Magic

Sirius Black polished his wand sat at his round desk. After a knock on the door, he flicked his wand and proclaimed "Accio door."

The Minister walked into Sirius' office and shook his hand without greeting him properly. "I trust you have the information I'm looking for."

With a gulp, Sirius nodded and handed him a short stack of parchment. "And your promise to keep the Aurors stationed at Hogwarts remains?"

Their hands left each other's grip as the Minister of Magic reaffirmed his answer. "I understand your affection for James and his family... though Severus Snape certainly is persistent."

Sirius sighed. "He's only got his family in mind. The things he's seen... it could scare a dragon."

The Minister's emotion remained blank. "Let's hope this whole thing blows over, then." He left without another word.

Sirius stood up and paced his office wondering. _Am I doing the right thing? _He thought. _It's to protect innocent people, but even this is disturbing..._ he stared at the stack of parchment marked confidential with a large red print that seemed to hover over the cover page.

He buried his face in his hands and groaned. Not only was he securing Hogwarts, but he was securing his children's futures. But the morales involved just complicated things.

With a vicious slash of his wand, the pieces of parchment flew sideways and fluttered quickly against the cramped office wall.

Christmas Break, 1991

Harry and Evan sat bleakly on the sofa of Sirius Black and Petunia Evans' house. All three families were staying at Grimmauld Place over Christmas break due to means of protection.

Severus and Lily Snape knew too well of what could happen when a family is left alone in dark times.

"So what are the Ministry doing exactly?" Asked Evan Snape.

Severus was quick to answer. "They're searching the school for the Prophet."

Lily hugged Evan and Harry. "There's no need to worry about it... they'll find that -" She refrained from using curse words in front of the children. "-mean person and you'll be back to school in no time!"

Harry stood up and peered out the window. "He never attacks during the daylight. When we were attacked, and when Blake was killed, it was at night."

Without hesitation, Severus agreed with him. It was at night in 1974 when him and Sirius were attacked by Prophet Candy.

"That's why we need to be vigilant." Evan muttered.

Lily, confused, questioned her son. "Evan?"

"He'll strike again soon, he has to. And we can't sit around drinking tea and eating hobnobs until it happens." Evan gained his fiery attitude from his mother, and his stumbling realism from his father. He was definitely the son of Severus and Lily, not just in physical form, but in heart.

Harry took out his wand and pointed it towards an imaginary figure in the hallway. "I know I will. I've been practicing the hex that dad taught me."

Severus scoffed. "Children your age should not know hexes." Lily nodded and told Harry to put his wand away.

James entered the house calling for his son. "Harry? Are you alright?" He came into the sitting room where the children and adults were sat. "Oh hello Severus, Lily. Any news?"

The adults shook their head in a way that was familiar. The questioning of current events had become tradition since the attacks.

After kissing Lily on the cheek and messing up Evan's hair, Severus left without further warning.

* * *

><p>He Apparated to a small housing area near Spinner's End. Where his father lived.<p>

"Severus, lad, how good it is to see _you_!" He exclaimed. Tobias hugged his son with comfort. Their relationship had been stable since Tobias killed Voldemort at his most vulnerable moment.

"Hello father, how's the job?" Asking the usual basic questions to avoid emotional conversation, Severus continued with the tradition of having dinner with him on Christmas Eve.

"Been better... union's at my neck again, about pension funds as well... it's a joke!"

Severus chuckled at Tobias' minor outrage. If only he knew the conflicts of the wizard world. "Father, I think it's time I told you what's been going on."

Mr. Snape leaned in towards his son. "What is it, Severus? Are you and Lily not getting on well? Whatever you do, don't continue in a marriage if there's no love, because-"

Severus interrupted his father's rambling. "No, father, me and Lily are doing fine... we haven't really talked about the night you saved me and Lily from Lord Voldemort."

Tobias nodded and agreed in muttered tones. "That medal they gave me is so shiny I can see my missing tooth in the reflection!" He laughed, but Severus did not.

"Father, Evan and his friend Harry were attacked by a man... called Nigel Malum."

Severus' father gasped and patted him on the back. "I'm very sorry, son, that's... terrible." He gulped.

"Father, are you alright?" Severus asked.

Tobias couldn't look his son in the eyes. "Nigel Malum is a name I didn't expect to hear for a long time."

Severus grabbed Tobias by the shoulders and almost shook him in worry. "What?! Father, where have you heard that name before?" His father blanked. "Tell me!"

"Nigel Malum is the man who raided several hundred confectionery factories..." Severus groaned. "I remember it because I was working in the factories at the time... only a young lad."

Slamming his head against the wall, Severus snarled at himself. "This is killing me..." Tobias looked concerned. "The Ministry aren't doing anything, my children are losing the concept, and I find myself wondering if it was worth it..." His reference to the time he went back to the moment it began was something his father could not comprehend.

"What was worth it?" Tobias asked.

Without another word, Severus made his way for the door.

Tobias grabbed him by the shoulder. "Severus, you once told me that we were both damned men..." Severus nodded at this memory. "But that doesn't mean you can't protect the ones you love. I did a terrible job, and you know how that ended."

Severus scoffed. "Do you have a point here, father?"

His father shook his head. "No, not really. I don't think I need to lecture a thirty-one year old man."

And so Severus left without another word. And for all Tobias knew, that could be the last he saw of him.

* * *

><p>Dean Crypthop shook the hand of Albus Dumbledore with glee. "It's an honour to meet you, Mr. Dumbledore. Your fight against Grindelwald inspired me to further investigate Muggle studies. I was wondering why you asked for me in particular. The things I know of Nigel Malum are things that others could easily know."<p>

Albus waved his hand in disagreement. "You are the only wizard alive to have met him... and your information will help us fight against this haunting entity roaming Hogwarts." After staring into Dean's eyes, his left eyebrow raised. "You are an Occlumens, Dean?"

The man nodded and tapped his forehead. "Only just. Learnt it after the Muggle rumours of extra-terrestials in the 60's... what they didn't know is that the flying objects they saw in the sky were actually broomsticks... makes me laugh every time."

"It would appear you are hiding something, Dean. What is it that you do not want me to know?" Albus asked politely.

Dean rubbed his forehead. "If you must know, I'm technically an unregistered Animagus."

Dumbledore patted him on the shoulder briefly before popping a lemon drop into his mouth. "Do not worry... we all have secrets that are better left unsaid."

Crypthop paced around his desk until he spotted Fawkes the Phoenix. "Wonderful creatures, Phoenixes... had one myself briefly in the 50's."

"Did you? I received Fawkes as a birthday present a few years ago. Delightful creatures..." He rubbed his forefinger on the aging beak of the Phoenix.

Without another word, Dean sat down on the chair adjacent to Dumbledore's desk. "I have heard quite a lot about Severus Snape... very interesting fellow, would love to get to meet him." Dean said eagerly.

Dumbledore rubbed his beard with his hand and paced his desk. Reminiscing about the events of Severus' life, he appreciated Dean's interest. "Severus Snape is a hero in my books. But the Ministry seem to think otherwise currently."

Dean waved his hands over his lap with disgust of the Ministry. "You know Government, Albus, bound to contain at least some corruption within it's ranks." As he finished his sentence, Dumbledore's left eyebrow raised. "Ten years after the defeat of Lord Voldemort, and you still have Ministry officials hiding the real story because they want peace, but also... ignorance."

"It would be absurd to desire ignorance, but I see what you mean. The Ministry is the only thing holding together the Wizarding World. Until someone can change the levels of corruption, it remains the center of our world."

Dean chuckled. _Lower the corruption, or just... change it... _"If that has to remain true, then we shall no longer dwell on governing forces. We need to take action."

Albus turned to Dean. "And how do you propose we do that?"

The old man laughed and stood up. "We need to go ghost-hunting."

**To be continued...**


End file.
